Un atardecer infinito
by REX RS6
Summary: Ese atardecer donde el tiempo se detiene y se vuele infinito. Donde dos almas son una. Donde la prisa, tristeza y dolor no existen. El tiempo en el que el atardecer es la mejor maravilla del mundo, el cual significa amor eterno y puro. One-shot


**Hola! Espero que este fic sea de su agrado n.n**

-¿Recuerdas cómo comenzamos?- Preguntó una peli-rosa de ojos rojos a su esposo.

-Por supuesto, jamás lo olvidaría- Respondió el peli-negro de ojos de ojos dorados.

Ambos estaban sentados en el césped de un campo contemplando el atardecer.

-Te amo mucho Lotty.

-Y yo a ti, Gilbert.

POV. Gilbert

Ahí estaba yo, en la sala de emergencias de la ciudad de Sablier, absorto en mis pensamientos. ¿La razón?, pues, en este momento estaba a punto de nacer la hija de un gran amigo mío, que para mí es como un hermano mayor.

Me llamo Gilbert Nightray, tengo 14 años, mi hermano menor, Vincent, está sentado a mi lado, tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos son de diferente color, uno es dorado y el otro rojo.

Me encontraba nervioso, por alguna razón, sabía que el bebé seria mujer, sabía que debería cuidarla y quererla, y que debía consolarla cuando este triste.

Cuando menos me lo espere, en la sala de espera se escuchó el llanto del recién nacido. Todo mi ser se estremeció por completo, en algún lugar dentro de mí, sabía que este era el comienzo en mi camino a realizar mis sueños.

-¡Vamos!, debemos ver a mi sobrina- me dijo mi mejor amigo, Leo Baskerville, haciendo que dejara de lado mis pensamientos.

-S-si- le respondí.

Cuando entramos, nos encontramos con todos los que asistieron al nacimiento: Oswald Baskerville, padre de la pequeña, pelo negro y ojos violeta, tenía 24 años; Miranda Barma, la madre, pelo y ojos rojos, 24 años; Sharon Rainsworth, una de mis mejores amigas, pelo castaño y ojos color rubí; Kevin Regnard, amigo de Oswald, pelo blanco y ojos rojos; y Oz Vessalius, amigo de Leo, pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

Pasado un rato desde las felicitaciones a los nuevos padres, cada uno empezó a cargar a la pequeña, yo solo observaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación, hasta que Miranda me hablo:

-¿Quieres cargarla, Gilbert?- dijo extendiéndome el pequeño cuerpo del bebé.

-Está bien- le respondí ocultando lo mejor posible mi nerviosismo.

Al tomarla en brazos, pude apreciar su belleza: pelo rosa y piel nívea, quede encantado. Después de pasearla un rato, me anime a preguntar:

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Lotty, en honor a mi madre- me respondió Miranda.

-Espero que la cuides bien, Gilbert- me dijo Oswald con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hare- dije viendo el hermoso rostro de Lotty.

Seguí paseando con ella en brazos e inconscientemente, y sin que nadie escuche, dije:

-Cuidare de ti, sin importar lo que pase lo hare. Protegeré tu vida aunque me cueste la mía, Lotty Baskerville.

Al parecer ella me entendió, porque esbozó una sonrisa y lleno el cuarto con carcajadas.

-No hay duda de que cumpliste tu promesa hacia mí.

-Lo sé, porque de no haberlo hecho, no estaríamos juntos linda.

Ambos seguían mirando el atardecer agarrados de la mano.

POV. Lotty

Hace poco cumpli 17 años, en todo este tiempo tuve muchos pretendientes, pero nunca les hice caso, solo había un hombre al que quería, podría decirse que es mi amor platónico, ¿su nombre?, Gilbert Nightray.

A esta edad viví muchas aventuras, todas ellas siempre al lado de mi peli-negro favorito. Sharon, mi mejor amiga, siempre me alentaba a confesarle mis sentimientos a él, pero siempre me acobardaba. Sin importar qué, siempre pienso que él me rechazara por la gran diferencia de edad, y es que 14 años no se comparaban para nada con 1 o 2. Él me vio nacer.

-Siempre pensé que me rechazarías por la diferencia de edad.

-Pues ya ves que no lo hice.

-Me alegra mucho que Sharon que nos haya ayudado, junto a Vincent y mi tío Leo.

-A mí también, sin ellos no lo hubiéramos logrado.

Ambos se mantenían sumergidos en ese mar de recuerdos.

Lotty y Gilbert estaban paseando a las orillas del mar, era de noche por lo que la luna era lo único que los iluminaba.

-Lotty…hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Gilbert poniéndose muy nervioso.

-Claro, ¿qué es?

-Bueno…yo…- el peli-negro reunió valor y dijo lo que desde hace ya mucho tiempo callaba –Yo te amo Lotty, desde que naciste me sentí completo, eres única a mi parecer, nada ni nadie se te compara. Es por eso que…- se arrodillo tomando la mano de la peli-rosa –Quisiera que seas mi novia.

Lotty no salía de su asombre, el hombre al que más amaba estaba de rodillas frente a ella, agarrándole la mano pidiéndole que sea su novia.

-Yo…yo… ¡acepto!- dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, cayendo ambos a la arena.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédulo el de ojos dorados.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que me pidieras ser tu novia.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros, podían sentir la respiración del otro, luego sintieron el roce de sus labios, al final, ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, ella sobre él, con la luna y su luz como únicos testigos.

-Jamás olvidare ese día, fue el mejor de mi vida.

-¿El mejor?- pregunto el peli-negro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, el segundo mejor. Aún recuerdo como reaccionaron todos cuando se los dijimos.

-Sí, la sorpresa que reflejaron es inolvidable.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron a coro Leo, Vincent y Sharon al enterarse de la sorpresa.

-Como lo oyen, Lotty y yo somos novios.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos!- dijo Sharon muy feliz.

-Lotty, ¿Crees que Oswald esté de acuerdo?, no creas que estoy en contra, de hecho me alegra mucho, ¿pero crees que tus padres estén de acuerdo?- dijo Leo.

-Lo se tío, de hecho queríamos pedirles un favor.

-Claro, ¿qué es?- dijo Vincent feliz.

-Bueno, queremos que nos ayuden con eso, quisiera que nos den su apoyo, mañana iré a hablar con Oswald y Miranda, pero no sé si tenga la valentía suficiente para decírselo.

-Cuenta con nosotros, te apoyamos- dijo Leo.

-Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert, Vincent y Sharon ya se encontraban en la casa de los Baskerville. Lotty estaba sentada al lado de Gilbert y sus padres frente a ellos.

-Oswald, Miranda, yo…quería decirles que estoy enamorado de Lotty, la cuidare sin importar que pase, así que por favor, permítanme ser su novio- dijo entrelazando su mano con la de su amada.

-Oswald, sé que Gilbert es mucho mayor que mi sobrina pero él la ama de verdad, permítele estar junto a ella.

-Así es, además Lotty también lo ama, serán felices juntos- apoyo Sharon.

-Gilbert es muy noble y lo sabes, sería capaz de dar su vida por ella- dijo Vincent.

El salón se mantuvo en un silencio incomodo durante unos cuantos minutos en los que ninguno de los presentes emitía ruido alguno.

Gilbert esperaba, entre temeroso y miedoso, la respuesta de Oswald. Lotty, temerosa de la respuesta de su padre, iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por este:

-Está bien, te lo permito Gilbert, pero deberás cuidarla con tu vida. Y si veo al menos una lagrima en ella por tu culpa, créeme que no saldrás bien de lo que te haré.

-¡Sí!- respondió con miedo el oji dorado.

-Te la dejo a tu cuidado, sé que la trataras bien- hablo Miranda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de aquello, todo fue celebración por parte de los más jóvenes.

-Aunque no lo haya demostrado, sé que mi padre estaba feliz en ese momento.

-Lo sé, Oswald siempre actuó así.

-Pero…de no haber sido por Kevin, todo hubiera terminado para nosotros.

Unos cuantos meses después del inicio de su relación, fueron blancos de algo que jamás esperaban, fueron traicionados por Oz Vessalius. Él, quien parecía una persona noble, mostro su verdadero ser. Mando a secuestrar a Gilbert y lo mantuvo oculto durante semanas.

Lotty y su familia trataban de hallarlo pero no lo lograron. Poco después, recibieron una llamada de Oz, en la que este prometía liberar a Gilbert sólo si Lotty se convertía en su esposa, claro está que ella no acepto, mas por orden de su padre que una decisión suya.

Kevin Regnard, quien hasta el momento colaboraba con Oz por un favor que le debía a su familia, se cansó de los actos de este y hablo con Oswald, revelándole la ubicación de Gilbert.

Tiempo después lo encontraron, pero muy mal herido, al parecer era torturado por Oz, ya que presentaba muchas heridas. Lotty estaba a punto de salir con Gilbert del lugar en el que se encontraban, cuando fue interceptada por Oz:

-Si no eres mía…-sacó un revólver de su chaqueta- No serás de nadie.

Gilbert, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se interpuso entre Oz y Lotty, recibiendo el impacto de la bala en la parte de su abdomen. Oswald llegó a tiempo dejando a Oz inconsciente y llevo a Gilbert al hospital para que lo salvaran, cosa que se logró con éxito.

-Ya no debes preocuparte más, él está preso y no volverá- dijo abrazando a su esposa.

-Nos causó mucho dolor, espero que jamás salga de allí.

-Descuida, no lo hará. Más bien, me alegra que Kevin haya sido liberado de los cargos, indirectamente, nos aseguró un futuro, juntos.

-Tienes razón cariño.

Pasaron dos años desde lo ocurrido con Oz.

Era el día de la boda entre Gilbert y Lotty, esta aun recordaba todo lo que paso con Gilbert, en especial la propuesta de matrimonio que tuvo lugar en la playa, donde se habían hecho novios.

Estaban en la iglesia, en el altar, donde pronto se volverían en uno solo, un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. El momento llegó, con un "acepto" unieron sus vidas y con un beso sellaron y forjaron la cadena que los mantendría unidos por siempre, la cual nada ni nadie pudo destruir.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas Gilbert.

-Pero las superamos todas, y ya pasaron dos años desde que nos unimos.

-Este lugar es el mejor para celebrar nuestro aniversario, aquí fue nuestra luna de miel y la boda, ese si fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-Y ahora hay alguien más a quien debemos amar.

-Lo sé, haremos que tenga una vida perfecta.

-Y nunca le faltara nada- dijo el peli-negro poniendo una mano en el vientre de su esposa –Nuestro hijo o hija será feliz, justo como lo estamos nosotros.

-Pronto, seremos una familia completa.

Ambos se miraron, acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios, un beso lleno de amor y ternura, realizado en un lento compás. Donde el tiempo se detiene y se vuele infinito. Donde dos almas son una. Donde la prisa, tristeza y dolor no existen. El tiempo en el que el atardecer es la mejor maravilla del mundo, el cual significa amor eterno y puro. Donde este nunca acaba. Donde la edad no existe. Donde los corazones renacen y se enamoran nuevamente. Donde todo inicia pero no termina.

Ese atardecer es el que atestigua el beso de los enamorados, el que cura las penas y muy pronto, sería el que recibiese un nuevo ser al mundo. Un atardecer de amor infinito.

**_FIN_**


End file.
